


Learn to Love

by meloduds



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloduds/pseuds/meloduds
Summary: A series of one-shots as Maya and Carina’s relationship grows.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the beginning of their relationship, it’s the moment Maya and Carina realize their arms are a safe place.

**CHAPTER ONE: FIRE MEET GASOLINE**

_“There's two of us, we're certain with desire_

_The pleasure's pain and fire”_

A quiet night in Seattle was _practically_ a miracle. But a quiet night with a clean sky? Well, that was _definitely_ a miracle. For Maya and Carina, it wasn’t about the minor fires or the empty ER, it was about being together for the first time in what seemed forever. As much as Maya didn’t like to admit (and she probably never will), she’s a hopeless romantic, but only for Carina, so she’d planned out the perfect date with a reservation in a fancy restaurant and a walk in the park to watch the stars. 

However, not everything in life is in Maya’s control, especially the gigantic attraction she felt towards Carina the moment she walked through the door. It’s not like she’d forgotten how breathlessly beautiful the woman was, she never would, but Maya’s body couldn’t quite remember the effect she had on her. It was instantaneous so it didn’t take much for the captain to let go of her plans and kiss the italian as if it was the last time. The moment their lips touched, the solitude that filled their hearts turned into little sparks everywhere. 

_“We're a perfect match, perfect somehow_

_We were meant for one another, come a little closer”_

Carina could barely breathe and Maya felt like she was burning alive. As a firefighter, she was scared, so scared that for a moment she thought about running away, but deep down the blonde knew exactly why she felt this way and it had nothing to do with the technicalities of her job. Tonight was their night, Maya thought to herself, so she did exactly what her body asked to. She struck the match and started a fire. 

A fire could only burn for so long and, laying there skin to skin with Maya, Carina felt like she’s got all she needed, her body aching with love and desire. The brunette tried to capture every single detail of the woman next to her, the way her hair fell out of the messy bun she’d made, how her back muscles would go up and down as she breathed and how stunningly beautiful she was. Carina’s fingers caressed Maya’s exposed skin, tracing a way throughout her whole body. The captain felt so seen and she wasn’t used to that. There was something about being naked besides Carina, something so new that made her want to pull out of the safest embrace she’s ever been in. 

Maya’s mind was brought back to reality by Carina’s fingers circulating around a specific area of her back. She knew exactly why Carina’d stopped there. She was exposed enough for the italian to notice her flaws, the flaws she’s spent all her life trying to hide. “How did you get this scar?” - Carina asked, wondering how serious it must’ve been since Maya’s uniform is practically impossible to rip off. “12 stitches, that’s my guess, am I right?” - she continued, not being able to let her medical side away from this intimate moment. 

“12, yes, how did you know?” - Maya asked, regretting it a second later, of course she’d know, she’s a doctor, she thought to herself. “I got it a long time ago, I was a kid when it happened.” - she answered, avoiding the details since it would bring back memories Maya had buried deep down, deep enough to forget that what happened would be forever carved on her body. If there was something Carina's mastered throughout the years was how to read the room and she could feel every single muscle in Maya's body tense up. She had been seeing the firefighter long enough to know how high the barriers around her were built and she wasn’t trying to bring them down, it wasn’t her place to do so. 

“I have scars too, see?” - Carina said pointing to her wrist, making sure Maya had noticed before she started talking again. “I got it when I was a bambina too, my papa used to leave me alone for hours and I burned myself trying to cook something. I wasn't this tall back then so I couldn’t reach the stove, that’s it.” - Carina was used to talking about her traumas, but it’d be a lie if she said it didn’t hurt whenever it was mentioned. Maya looked at her with empathy in her eyes, took her hand and kissed exactly where Carina was once injured. For a moment, Maya wished she could take away Carina’s pain, but she knew it would be too heavy for her to cary. 

“You don’t have to be ashamed of your scars, Maya, the story they tell don’t define you, bene? They’re here to remind us of how many things we’ve survived.” - Carina said looking at the woman she held in her arms, Maya had her eyes closed so she didn’t notice it was written all over the doctor’s face how smitten she was for her. “I’m not asking you to read them to me, but I want you to know that I’m here if you want to. You say when, not me.” 

For the first time, Maya allowed herself to stay, to experience the intimacy after sex, so she listened to every word Carina had said and she promised herself she’d never forget. Suddenly, laying naked next to her wasn’t so scary and the captain let herself close her eyes, listening closely to the italian’s rapid heartbeat. Carina recognized the irony when she told Maya she wasn’t in the habit of fixing broken people, but the biggest irony was that Maya picked up the pieces of her torn heart. And for the first time, Carina thought of Seattle as a special place, because it was the city she’d met the woman that was brave enough to start a fire in her. 

_“It's dangerous, to fall in love, but I_

_Wanna burn with you tonight”_


	2. I’M YOURS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in love with Maya makes Carina feel just like a teenager and maybe that’s a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly focused on Carina, but you’ll get to see Maya on the next ones, so stay tuned. I think it’s better to warn you that there’s some angst on the way.

**CHAPTER TWO: I’M YOURS**

_ “Some nerve you have _

_ To break up my lonely _

_ And tell me you want me _

_ How dare you march into my heart”  _

16, sixteen hours, that’s how long it’s been since Carina DeLuca’s last break. As a doctor, she’s used to working the longest hours, but the mental and physical exhaustion always get her by surprise. So sitting down with a cup of coffee in hand was a moment sacred enough to transport Carina back to her catholic school days in Italy. Just like a child who can’t focus on what she’s asked to, the brunette stared at the charts in front of her and all she could think about was if the women in Seattle had ever heard about something called birth control. 19, nineteen babies were delivered andthat was enough for the day. Deep down, the italian believed that the number of lives she brought into the world was a sign, it was the universe telling her how special a captain of a certain station was.

Carina was brought back to reality by her pager, nineteen babies and counting, she thought, trying to convince herself that her relationship wasn’t destined to failure, it was just a childish superstition. If there was something the doctor learned to never doubt, it was her professional abilities. She didn’t have a choice, she was her father’s daughter and his mistakes followed her everywhere. But not in Seattle, Grey Sloan gave her something she’d never have in Italy: freedom to write her own story as an OB/GYN. Carina felt the overwhelming joy of being trusted enough to hold a new life for the first time and the gratitude in the mother’s eyes eased the tiredness that took over. As she walked through the door, letting a relieved breath out since she was finally going home, the doctor heard her name being called out. 

“If it’s not too much trouble, would you get my daughter? I’ve asked all the nurses on this floor, but she just won’t listen. Teenagers, right?” - the newest mother of two asked and how could Carina say no? She just couldn’t. 

So there she was, walking to the wanting room wondering how she’d talk to a teenage girl if she couldn’t do so even when she was one. Babies don’t talk back, that’s why she loves them, the doctor thought to herself. Now she’s no longer the girl who would miss school because her papa couldn’t take care of himself, she’s a doctor, doctor Carina DeLuca. With all the confidence she didn’t have back then, she approached the girl sitting in the lobby with headphones on. 

“Ciao, Beatrice, I’m your mama’s doctor and she said that you’re more than welcomed to meet your baby brother.” - Carina said, trying to catch the girl’s attention, without any success. The look on Beatrice’s face was too familiar, she was once a sad young girl sitting alone in a hospital, so the brunette sat down next to the girl. “What are you listening to?” - she asked, not expecting an answer. 

“This girl I like made me a playlist, wanna check it out?” - surprisingly, Beatrice handed Carina one side of her earbuds. The doctor knew a lot of things, but the popular hits among American teenagers wasn’t one of them. “I was supposed to come out to my mom today. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, but I wanted to do it so badly before the baby was born, now she’ll be too busy to even listen to me.” - the surprises kept coming and Carina was caught off guard. If she could rewrite her story, she’d like to have met someone who made a difference. So she decided to be the change in Beatrice’s life and all the words the doctor said felt like a warm hug to the sad teenager. As the girl was finally feeling safe enough to face her mother, Carina remembered something. 

“Beatrice, what were you listening to? It reminded me of this woman I like.” - the doctor said, feeling as if she was a teenager, writing the name of the song down. The thought of her shift ending with a song suggestion from a fifteen year old had never crossed her mind, but it was nice enough for her to call it a day to remember. 

On her way home, as the song played, all Carina could think about was Maya. It wasn’t in her plans to fall in love, she was mad at herself for letting it happen so fast. But she was mostly scared, just like a teenager in love for the first time, afraid of getting her heart broken. Just then, Carina realized how she’s never felt this way before, it’s not the first time she’s been romantically involved, of course not, but the way her stomach filled with butterflies whenever she was around Maya was definitely something new to her. So she hoped this relationship would last more than the three months score from her previous ones. 

And just like a teenager, Carina laid in bed with the captain in her thoughts, getting caught by surprise by a test on her phone. As she read from who it was, her smile grew bigger. Maya Bishop, it said. Her heart pounded in her chest, making room for one. And feeling as if it was her first time in love, the doctor closed her eyes as her mind travelled to the song she heard earlier. And Carina was sure, as long as Maya wanted to, she was hers. All of her. 

_ “What's wrong with you _

_ You make me sick _

_ For being so perfect”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love to hear some feedback since this is my first work as a writer! I’m feeling really insecure with how everything is turning out to be, but I hope you liked it :)


	3. SURROUND ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Bishop’s deepest wishes and fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it’s me! I’m sorry for taking too long to update, but university has been consuming all of my time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**CHAPTER THREE: SURROUND ME**

_ “Wasn't gonna go out _

_ I was gonna stay in _

_ Another Friday night on my own” _

Maya Bishop was used to being alone, so she wasn’t surprised by coming home to an empty apartment. However, that didn’t mean she was familiar with feeling lonely. Growing up, she wasn’t allowed to feel anything other than determination. It was so hard to let that part of her only in the past as she had to deal with the consequences of it every single day. She was determined enough to apply for the captain position at the station and that changed her life completely. 

Before she was on the run for captain, Maya had Andy by her side. She was aware of the bumpy roads of their friendship, but both of them tried their hardest and that was enough for Maya. After her promotion, getting home to an empty apartment started to feel lonely. So, the blonde avoided leaving the station until she couldn’t anymore. As Maya sat on her couch with a beer in hand, fighting against her on own mind, she got a text. 

“Ciao, bella, it’s Carina, meet me at Joey’s tonight?” - Maya laughed at the fact the doctor  always  signed her texts, even after the captain told her she was the only one to call her bella. The firefighter’s body begged for a quiet night in, but her heart claimed for Carina, so it didn’t take long for her to grab her keys and go. For an instant, she felt stupid for not thinking it through, like an idiot for considering the Italian a safe place to breathe out. And, that’s exactly what she needed, a moment out of the solitude of her cold apartment. 

Friday nights at Joey’s meant full capacity, so the place was filled with the most diverse groups of people. But, no matter the crowd, Maya’s eyes would always find Carina. And, there she was in their usual spot, looking more beautiful than the blonde was prepared for. Suddenly, the bar was empty and it was just Maya and the mesmerizing woman next to her. Nothing else had her attention other than Carina, she wanted to listen to every single word pronounced so beautifully by the Italian. The captain focused on the details, how Carina delicately placed the wine glass on the table, how her head would fall back every time she laughed and how she looked at Maya as if she was the most important art piece in a museum. 

The hours felt like minutes and it was later than they’d expected, which explained the emptiness of Joey’s. But, the night wasn’t over yet, not for them. The whole city had gone silent and all the lights were low, the moon shining bright above their heads as they walked to Maya’s apartment. Sobriety was something left in the past and the quietness between them wasn’t uncomfortable, it was rather exciting. The blonde wanted to run as fast as possible so they didn’t waste any time, tonight all she wanted to feel was Carina’s soft hands over her body. 

As the door closed behind them, their jackets were already on the floor, alleviating the heat that pumped inside them. The doctor was able to see through the smoke and find the blonde firefighter. Maya knew this was different than anything she’s ever experienced, Carina wasn’t a stranger after all, but there were parts of her buried down deep even though Maya wanted to show every piece of her to the woman kissing her so smoothly. Next to Carina, Maya felt alive, if she closed her eyes, she could picture her lungs expanding, the oxygen entering her veins and her heart bumping it to every cell of her being. She was alive, so alive, indeed. 

However, more importantly, with Carina, Maya  wanted  to be alive and maybe that’s the reason she always wanted the Italian around. So, she didn’t let go of this moment, she allowed herself to be surrounded by love and desire. Out of the blue, her apartment wasn’t as cold as it used to be and her head was in the clouds, but, this time, she wasn’t thinking about dying, she was thinking about waking up next to Carina. The captain tried her best to convince herself it was a once in a lifetime feeling, but it happened to be her strongest desire - to kiss the brunette under the moonlight and the sunlight for as long as she could, no measure of time would ever be enough, so Maya thought of starting with forever. 

_ “Surround me, surround me _

_ 'Cause I like you, I like you, I like you a lot” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions and thoughts are always welcomed. Also, let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions. Thank you so much for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think and what you’d like to see! I’m open to any suggestions!


End file.
